


drip slick earth

by lustalvania (Voidromeda)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Cisgender, M/M, Sweat, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidromeda/pseuds/lustalvania
Summary: "Y'know I smell rank, right?" Keith asks, his body drenched in sweat from today's sparring match, "so, what're you doing down there, Shiro?"
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 25





	drip slick earth

**Author's Note:**

> shoves my face into sweaty dick and balls
> 
> Keith has an alien penis. Shiro's genitalia is never mentioned.
> 
> Lmk if rating should change
> 
> It's 4 am
> 
> huffs sweaty dick and balls

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a weirdo?” Keith says to him, body trying to revert from going full Galra – though his face is more humanlike, eyes glassy gold yet now having his pupil, and his Galra ears have shifted back to being human, his skin is still purple and there is way, way more fur on his body than is possible for a human. He always sweats way, way more than a human is capable of – a fact that doesn’t discomfort him when he lets himself go Galra but utterly drives him insane when he is utterly drenched as a human. “You’re a feckin’ weirdo, Shiro.”

He looks up at Keith from where he is nuzzling into his crotch, still covered up by the skin-tight suit that Keith nearly always has on when sparring – the material is practically sticking to his body thanks to the accumulation of sweat, to the point that his partner has to practically peel the upper half off of him. It flaps loosely around his waist and Keith raises an eyebrow at him when Shiro begins to drag the rest of it down, having to struggle a little bit before he is able to yank it off when Keith finally cooperates with him.

“I smell rank, y’know that right, Starshine?” Keith grouses out, though his clawed hand still rests on his head and his long nails scrape pleasantly across his scalp, “why d’ya like that anyway?”

“Mfrmf.” Is the only thing Shiro says, his face still buried into Keith’s crotch – the smell of his sweat is practically soaking his fur, suffocating him in the acidic and heavy smell, and he lazily drags his tongue across his sweat-slicked fur. Keith’s hand forms a tight grip in his hair and yanks him back, forcing Shiro to stare up into the incredulous face. “What?” he asks innocently, even if his mouth tastes kinda gross.

Keith tilts his head to the side, his loose pony tail hanging lazily, and the hair on his face lessens enough for Shiro to see beads of sweat dragging down his forehead, his cheek. “What’re ya doing?” Keith asks again, hand yanking at his hair harshly, and Shiro grins cheekily up at him. “I’m telling you, I smell rank. What’re ya doing?”

“Partaking in a fetish?” Shiro asks innocuously, even if he can feel the rush of blood and heat to his cheeks. “You told me to be open about them before,”

“Didn’t realise you had a fetish for sweat.”

He doesn’t have it in him to tell Keith that it’s because there’s something about seeing pretty boys dripping with sweat that makes Shiro’s mouth go dry and body heat up. His grip on Shiro’s hair loosens enough so that he can go back to nosing into Keith’s crotch, lips moving across the sheath that keeps his dick hidden – ever since those years he spends with his mother, something seems to cause a sort of trigger change in his body, maybe leading to a few extreme changes…

Galran biology is fascinating yet deeply confusing. He drags his tongue across the slit that hides away Keith’s genitalia, licking at it over and over until it begins to swell up beneath his tongue – his fur drags across as well, filling his mouth with the taste of acidic and earthy sweat, his nose practically burning with the smell, and Keith shudders above him –

He always loves it when Shiro plays with the slit, feeling the way it engorges beneath his tongue before it begins to spread open. Prehensile and long, slick, a tentacle-like appendage slithers its way out of his slit when it falls open, pushing out until the bulb in his base is pushing past his spread open sheathe. He decides to neglect the writhing appendage instead to focus more on his crotch, hand coming up to smooth slick fur and claw down his legs.

“You’re dumb gross.” Keith drawls out when Shiro goes back to burying his face into his crotch, inhaling in deeply to try and get more of his natural smell. “God, you’re gross.” Keith repeats, his prehensile dick dragging its fluids across Shiro’s cheek, dirtying him even further, and he backs up and opens his mouth to talk only to have it stuffed immediately with his cock. It curls inside of his mouth, wrapping around his tongue and squeezing it gently, before it ventures in deeper and presses against the back of his throat.

His muscles flutter before he forces them to relax and Keith sinks in even further into his throat, dragging his head down until his nose is pressing against his body, drowning in the stench of his perspiration while his prehensile dick pulses and writhes inside of him. The knot pulses in his mouth, trying to grow larger and keep Shiro locked onto him, though Keith is quick to pull out and let thick fluid ooze freely out of the tip of his dick, a soft pink that is almost translucent as it drips down onto the floor.

“Shouldn’t do it here,” Keith murmurs, one hand coming to settle down above his crotch as his fingers form an upside down ‘V’ where his member sways back and forth between, “if we’re gonna indulge, doing it in our bedroom. This’s embarrassing, Shiro.”

He hums and tries to go for a kiss when he comes to a stand only for it to be thwarted when Keith slams a hand against his mouth.

“No.” he says firmly.

Shiro droops, but Keith doesn’t relent. He supposes his mouth does grossly taste of sweat and dick.

He watches as Keith dresses and his body goes back to looking human, his tenta-cock retreating back into his sheathe just as he drags his pants on, and Shiro eyes him curiously. “You’re not going to take a shower?” he asks, watching as Keith’s shirt is quick to grow damp with his perspiration. “Isn’t that uncomfortable?”

“Didn’t you say this is yer fetish?” Keith drawls out, sounding almost tired, “wanna try it out with you, Starshine. Wanna see how much you like it, even if it’s gross. You still got energy, don’t you? M’not letting you go until I’ve indulged you dry.”


End file.
